


can't get my mind off you

by gintokitas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!sylvain, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Ashe, but this really is just pure porn and i am not sorry, lil bit of dirty talk in there u know how it is, usually i have some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gintokitas/pseuds/gintokitas
Summary: Ashe rolled his eyes and pulled Sylvain down onto the bed with him as soon as he was within arm’s reach. Their lips met in another rushed kiss full of sliding tongues and nipping teeth. Sylvain tightened his grip on Ashe’s hair when Ashe began sucking on the tip of his tongue. He couldn’t stop his hands from roaming everywhere from Ashe’s hair to his toned back down to his squeezable ass. Ashe gave a particularly extended moan at that last one, and Sylvain grinned against his lips.“So,” Sylvain started, slightly breathless as he pulled back to gaze into those adoring green eyes. “You gonna fuck me so hard I forget my own name?”Ashe didn’t so much as bat an eyelash before smiling wide. “You took the words right out of my mouth.”♡in which sylvain gets absolutely hammered by his lovely bf ashe
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	can't get my mind off you

**Author's Note:**

> well................................i genuinely thought my first work for fe3h would be sylvix but here we are fdkslfnl
> 
> this was inspired by a friend of mine pls allow me to reiterate to you her very eloquent tweet: "i want ashe to absolutely hammer sylvain thats just what i want for myself as self-care"
> 
> SO HERE WE ARE hehe anyway enjoy!

Eyes closing of their own accord, Sylvain released a content sigh as Ashe sucked a dark mark right beneath his jawline. It would be on display for the world to see, and Sylvain loved that. The sensation shot straight to his half-hard cock, head tilting just a tad to expose more of his neck to Ashe. He always found it funny (though maybe funny wasn’t the right term, _incredibly and ridiculously hot_ sounded better) that the soft-spoken and seemingly shy Ashe that was exposed to the rest of the world was instantly traded for a confident and almost demanding Ashe who knew exactly what he wanted in bed. Sometimes Sylvain got himself off when he was alone just to the thought of that.

Sylvain leaned his head back against the chair at his desk, more than happy to see where this sudden turn of events would take them. Ashe stood behind him, hands on Sylvain’s shoulders slowly sliding down. The tips of his fingers ghosted across Sylvain’s nipples through his shirt, and he almost whined.

He settled for a small noise of impatience, and he could feel Ashe’s lips curl into a smile against the side of his neck. As punishment (or reward?) Ashe reached down and fiddled with the hem of Sylvain’s shirt, eventually feelings his way up that toned abdomen, enjoying the feel of Sylvain’s muscles contracting beneath his touch. As Ashe busied his mouth with leaving more open-mouthed kisses along Sylvain’s neck, he slid his left hand up and gently pinched Sylvain’s nipple between two fingers, rolling and tugging softly. Ashe thoroughly enjoyed the gasp he elicited from his boyfriend.

Ashe allowed his other hand to slide down Sylvain’s stomach, soon hovering over his hardening length. Sylvain cursed under his breath knowing Ashe was only just teasing him, yet he had already almost gotten worked up to full hardness. In his defense, it had been a while since they were last allowed the time to do this between busy work and university schedules.

Suddenly his chair was being spun around and Ashe straddled his hips, cupping Sylvain’s face with both hands. Sylvain watched as those light green eyes softened for just a moment before darkening as Ashe leaned forward to press their lips together in a heated kiss. Sylvain groaned when their tongues met, one of his hands reaching under Ashe’s shirt to rest on the small of his back. They only pulled off each other when breathing became annoyingly essential.

“Well if I’m gonna abandon my work anyway, this seems like the best way to do it,” Sylvain remarked breathlessly as Ashe stood and pulled him up as well.

Sylvain tossed the pencil he had forgotten he was holding over his shoulder and followed Ashe to the bed.

“That was a little dramatic,” Ashe commented with amusement as he pulled his shirt up and off his body, tossing it off to the side. Sylvain followed suit and tossed his shirt aside as well with a shrug.

“What can I say?” Sylvain said with a grin.

Ashe rolled his eyes and pulled Sylvain down onto the bed with him as soon as he was within arm’s reach. Their lips met in another rushed kiss full of sliding tongues and nipping teeth. Sylvain tightened his grip on Ashe’s hair when Ashe began sucking on the tip of his tongue. He couldn’t stop his hands from roaming everywhere from Ashe’s hair to his toned back down to his squeezable ass. Ashe gave a particularly extended moan at that last one, and Sylvain grinned against his lips.

“So,” Sylvain started, slightly breathless as he pulled back to gaze into those adoring green eyes. “You gonna fuck me so hard I forget my own name?”

Ashe didn’t so much as bat an eyelash before smiling wide. “You took the words right out of my mouth.”

It didn’t take them long to shed the rest of their clothes, needing to feel the warmth of each other’s bodies skin to skin.

Sylvain pulled back momentarily to reach in his bedside drawer for the lube he always kept stashed there. “Care to do the honors?” he asked as he presented the bottle to Ashe.

Ashe took the bottle from his grasp with a coy smile. “It would be my pleasure.”

Sylvain mindlessly stroked himself, sighing at the small bit of relief it brought to his straining cock. A few moments later Ashe had flipped the cap on the bottle ad poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Once they were coated liberally, he reached down and circled a slick finger around the rim of Sylvain’s hole, watching with delight as it fluttered.

Groaning with impatience, Sylvain spread his thighs further apart. He knew Ashe liked to take his time pulling Sylvain apart, but god does he just need to feel Ashe inside of him. Any part of Ashe. Ashe’s lips curled into a smile as his eyes raked over Sylvain’s body bare before him.

Ashe’s own impatience was catching up with him, so he pressed a finger past that fluttering ring of muscle, moaning softly at how effortlessly it slid in. “Wow, did you prepare yourself already?” Ashe asked, taking his lower lip between his teeth.

Sylvain just grinned up at him and offered him a wink, cheeks going pink as he continued stroking himself. “Who knows?”

The vague answer only caused Ashe to roll his eyes again, but he kept on nonetheless. He slipped a second finger inside with little resistance, becoming painfully aware of how hard he was. Sylvain shut his eyes and gasped when Ashe finally slipped a third finger in. The stretch was nice but nowhere near as satisfying as what he knew was waiting for him. A sharp groan left his lips when he felt Ashe’s free hand swat his hand away from his cock, instead wrapping his own fingers around Sylvain’s cock and pumping mercilessly.

“Fuck,” Sylvain cursed, hips bucking up into Ashe’s hand. “Aaaashe, I’m more than ready.”

Needing no further hints, Ashe withdrew his fingers and released Sylvain’s cock, leaving Sylvain feeling much emptier than he would have liked.

Ashe only pulled away long enough to coat his throbbing cock with lube, sighing softly at the relieving sensation. “It’s been way too long,” Ashe said, breathless as he lined himself up with Sylvain’s puckered hole.

Sylvain reached up and threaded his fingers through that silky silvery hair. “Baby, you’re preaching to the choir.”

Ashe giggled, momentarily sending Sylvain’s heartrate into overdrive. Damn he loved that sound. Ashe’s hand reached up to cup Sylvain’s face, thumb gently stroking his cheek.

“I’m gonna make good on that promise to have you forgetting your own name,” Ashe whispered, bending down to press their lips together. His heated words and soft actions were at complete odds, nearly causing Sylvain’s head to spin.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Sylvain breathed.

With a deep breath, Ashe finally pushed his hips forward, slowly plunging himself into that tight heat that sometimes had him seeing stars. They groaned in unison once Ashe was fully seated inside Sylvain.

Sylvain gripped at the bedsheets, back arching with pleasure when Ashe pulled out ad slowly sank back in, setting a steady rhythm.

Arms braced on either side of Sylvain’s head, Ashe moaned softly, his face twisted with pleasure. Sylvain loved seeing him like this, brows furrowed and a soft blush illuminating the freckles that dotted the bridge of his nose.

“Shit,” Ashe cursed as he sat up, pushing Sylvain’s knees as far up as they could go, thrusting harder, _faster_. Sylvain wouldn’t have been able restrain the loud moan that fell from his lips even if he tried. He spread his thighs apart impossibly further, mind reeling at how amazing Ashe felt filling him up, his cock teasingly brushing past that spot inside of him that caused him to squeeze around Ashe’s length with unbridled pleasure. He knew Ashe was purposely not hitting that spot inside him. Fucking tease.

“You feel so fucking good around me,” Ashe said between moans. The expletive shot straight to Sylvain’s cock, causing it to twitch.

“Harder,” Sylvain breathed, pulling Ashe closer. His hands ran down Ashe’s chest, pausing only to brush the pads of his thumbs over Ashe’s nipples—a place he knew the other man was extremely sensitive.

Ashe complied with his request, pulling back until just the leaking tip of his cock as still buried within Sylvain’s tight heat. He thrust back in with a force that curled Sylvain’s toes. For a few moments only the sound of labored breathing and skin slapping against skin filled the room. Ashe hooked one of Sylvain’s legs over his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his ankle as he thrusts quickened, this time taking care to brush against Sylvain’s prostate. The rewarding gasp followed by unfiltered string of incoherent thoughts was a reward in itself.

Ashe focused on that one spot alone, thrusting deeper and faster. Sylvain tilted his head back, reaching out to dig his fingertips into Ashe’s biceps. Once Ashe wrapped his pretty fingers around Sylvain’s cock, he knew it was over for him. Squeezing relentlessly around Ashe, Sylvain couldn’t help the prolonged groan that left him as he came all over their chests and Ashe’s hand.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Ashe whispered, thrusting one final time before his own orgasm washed over him, come spilling deep inside Sylvain.

They both took a few seconds to catch their breath before Ashe gingerly pulls out of Sylvain and collapsed on his chest.

“Holy shit,” Sylvain muttered as his breathing began to steady, pressing a kiss to the top of Ashe’s head.

Ashe nodded in agreement, a few stray strands of hair tickling Sylvain’s cheeks. He looked up at Sylvain through those long silver lashes, a lazy smile resting on his lips. “So, did I make you forget your own name?”

The teasing edge to his tone made Sylvain chuckle. “Could you hand me my ID? It’s in my wallet in my jeans pocket.”

Ashe looked genuinely puzzled. “What? Why?”

Sylvain didn’t skip a beat, grinning wide. “Gotta see what the name is on it since I seem to have forgotten it.”

Blushing furiously at the bad joke, Ashe buried his face in Sylvain’s chest. “Shut up and let’s go take a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello aaaaaaaaa i hope u enjoyed! 
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/binggqiu) mostly posting about mxtx stuff (ancient chinese gays for those who don't know) with fe3h and other good stuff mixed in there hehe


End file.
